Modem offices and schools often employ false, drop or suspended ceilings. A Suspended ceiling includes a grid of T-bar structures that support removable ceiling tiles. The T-bar structures are typically secured to a stable building structure, such as an I-beam, a fixed ceiling or a wall through wires that support the weight-bearing load of the T-bars and the removable ceiling tiles. The T-bar structures also provide locations for securing mounting assemblies that cans be used to suspend electrical fixtures.
Typically mounting assemblies that attach to T-bar structures are also typically secured to a stable building structure to help distribute the weight bearing of an electrical fixture suspended